gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 95
'Issue 95 '''is the 95th chapter of the series. It takes place during the 2nd year's trip, but mainly focuses on Wakamatsu and his friends back at school. The tagline for this chapter reads: '''What's Commonplace, is also Special'. Page Titles * On the Big Court With All Your Heart * Never Seen This Before * Composure of the Heart * Because They're 3-C's Students * You Damn Traitor * Sparkly Wakamatsu * That One Can't Be Trusted * The Rumors About Him * Senpai's Subordinate * The Sound of His Heart Breaking * 2 Choices Please * Senpai, You Idiot * You Bastard Summary At a basketball club meeting, the president mentions that Yuzuki Seo isn't there, so they can do their best to play basketball. This causes the team members to celebrate excessively until the president reminds them that they should be practicing basketball. Once they do so, however; they play very happily instead of competitively, passing the ball to each other equally. Hirotaka Wakamatsu then mentions how he feels at peace because Seo isn't around to torment him. When a girl drops a stack of papers, Wakamatsu helps her, offering to make three round trips until all of the papers are delivered. His classmates are shocked by his dramatic change of heart. As a result of Wakamatsu's kindness, the girl he helped told class 3-C about how kind Wakamatsu was, but interjects that he's not as polite and handsome as Yuu Kashima because she noticed Masayuki Hori was listening. Hori decides to investigate, and upon seeing Wakamatsu's bright and sparkly attitude, he declares that he could have victory over Kashima if he improved his acting. When Hori asks Wakamatsu why he's so different, Wakamatsu responds that it was because Seo isn't around. Hori, thinking about "Let's Fall in Love" responds that he thought Wakamatsu liked Seo. At this suggestion, Wakamatsu's mood quickly fell temporarily. Hori and his classmate then discuss how trustworthy Wakamatsu is when Seo isn't around. Wakamatsu then proceeds to change their minds immediately when three girls take advantage of his kindness by flirting around with him. Hori instructs Wakamatsu to not be kind to girls in order to keep girls from taking advantage of his kindness, and to prevent rumors from spreading about him. Unfortunately, this leads to a rumor that Wakamatsu is only kind towards other boys. Hori then instructs Wakamatsu to text Seo so that he can get enough stress back in his life, so his kindness cannot be taken advantage of. Wakamatsu makes excuses, but Hori objects to them because he knows Seo isn't busy, and is just eating dango with Kashima. Wakamatsu continues to make objections of why he doesn't need to talk to Seo, and mentions that Seo hasn't even texted him once while she was on the trip, but his mood suddenly drops because of how much Kashima is texting Hori. Wakamatsu then thinks about how he's a little sad that Seo hasn't texted him yet. He then gets a message from Seo, which asks what kind of sound a Nightingale floor is supposed to make. Wakamatsu doesn't know what to think of this text. He responds to Seo saying, "Senpai, you idiot. I don't know". Seo's friends realize that Wakamatsu was upset she hadn't texted him until then, and see his actions as cute. Seo, however; misunderstands and is upset that Wakamatsu called her an idiot. Wakamatsu says he is just kidding and tells Seo to have a great trip. Kashima tells Seo that Wakamatsu is becoming popular with other girls at school. As a response, Seo texts him "You better not forget this, Waka". Wakamatsu takes this to mean Seo doesn't want him to forget about her, when in reality she was threatening Wakamatsu. Navigation Category:Chapters